The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between unnamed seedling and xe2x80x98Avignonxe2x80x99. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULjillxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent is a smaller plant with bushy, compact growth.
2. The seed parent has smaller flowers when compared to xe2x80x98POULjillxe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98Avignonxe2x80x99 created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent flower has 23 petals; whereas xe2x80x98POULjillxe2x80x99 has 35-40 petals.
2. The pollen parent flower is smaller, when the flower is fully open is typically 50 mm in diameter; whereas xe2x80x98POULjillxe2x80x99 is 70-85 mm in diameter.
3. xe2x80x98POULjillxe2x80x99 exhibits a stronger fragrance than the pollen parent. The pollen parent""s fragrance can be described as slight, whereas xe2x80x98POULjill""sxe2x80x99 fragrance can be described as moderate.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, compact growth;
3. Disease resistance.
4. Fragrance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULjillxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULjillxe2x80x99 was selected in Spring 1990 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULjillxe2x80x99 by traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in August, 1990 in Fredensborg, Denmark. This initial and other subsequent propagations were conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULjillxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.